My Beautiful Boy
by silent.writer16
Summary: Sasuke loves Naruto. Too bad Naruto is his dirty little secret. To impress his father, could Sasuke end up pushing Naruto straight into someone else's arms? SasuNaru but who knows what could happen ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys. I am a fairly knew writer to fanfiction. I am a law student but I definitely lack in the grammar and spelling areas of life but hopefully my story won't be effected too badly. Anyways, here it is. Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think.

**My Beautiful Boy **

Chapter 1

He was beautiful. Not beautiful in the sense were everyone around him would stop and stare but in a unique and pleasant way. His tan was dark, his body while skinny contained a bit of chubby fat that people said he would grow out of and his hair was a sandy blonde. If you looked at him you probably wouldn't think he was anything special. However to me, he was beautiful. It was his eyes. They shone with life and hope, and the blueness of them reminded Sasuke of the beaches in Hawaii. Every emotion and feeling was in his eyes and so, despite as much as Sasuke tried; he couldn't help but be blown away. That was until he spoke.

"What do you keep staring bastard, are you trying to pick a fight?" Naruto Uzumaki, school delinquent and resident bad ass, glared at Sasuke. "Do you want me to come over there?"

Sasuke felt his emotions rise but kept the trade mark stoic expression that he was ever so famous for. "Shut up idiot, who would want to look at your ugly ass. "

"What did you say!" The blonde rose, his fist balled. "That's it you asshole, I am seriously going to kick your ass."

Before Naruto could take more than two steps towards Sasuke he was sent flying by the fist of a very angry pinkette. "Naruto, what do you think you are doing trying to hurt my perfect Sasuke. Aren't you aware that he could like totally crush you! Gosh, as if I was going to even let you attempt to mess up my Sasuke's pretty face!"

Naruto rubbed his face. Fuck that girl knew how to punch.

Everyone began to laugh at the blonde, how pitiful being beaten up by a girl.

If only they knew that Sakura was no female, she was clearly part demon sent from hell to fuck up Naruto's life. Sasuke smirked at the blonde on the floor.

"Piss of fag, before I decide to kick your face in!"

Naruto felt like someone had pierced his heart and despite the urge to stay and fight, he couldn't.

The blonde ran out of the crowded cafeteria, eyes filled with anguish and hate. However no one could ever know why Sasuke's words hurt the blonde so much.

**After School**

Naruto sat down in the broken and run down club house of little Naruto Uzumaki. He skipped two periods and despite the fact that he knew his uncle Iruka would be mad at him, he coudn't find the strength to return back.

Fag..

Naruto wanted to cry, scream and break everything all at the same time but instead he sat, wishing for a numb existence.

Naruto was used to his and Sasuke's fights but today he felt rather sore and pained. Could it be because Sakura was the one to defend Sasuke? Or could it be because ...

No. He shouldn't think off that asshole.

This was the final straw.

Naruto wasn't going to put up with this anymore.

As if the gods could read Naruto's mind a certain raven entered Naruto's secret and most private hide out. "What the hell is going on Naruto? You missed two periods today, did Sakura actually hurt you?"

Before Naruto could even answer his body unconsciously stood up and before he knew what was happening his hand was already across Sasuke's face with a loud smack.

Sasuke's head went to the side at the sheer force but unlike Naruto he didn't hold his red cheek in pain. Instead he grabbed the blonde by the collar and pulled him closer.

"You idiot Naruto," And like that lips connected and like a fiery blaze, they ignited.

The kiss was brutal, filled with so much want and need. The blonde's hands snaked up to the raven's hair, gripping tightly and their tongues danced in a fierce battle fighting for dominance. Sasuke's hands pulled at the blonde's clothes in an attempt to remove them however the blonde broke the kiss pushing the raven away.

Both stood there panting in silence enjoying the warmth that radiated from their bodies due to the human contact.

"I can't be your dirty secret anymore Sasuke."

The smirk that had been placed on the raven's perfectly moulded face disappeared. " What are you on about Nara?"

"I can't keep pretending we are enemies, acting like I hate you! What you said to me today cut me worse than any punch that Sakura could have given me. Fag ... you thought that was appropriate? Are you serious?"  
The blonde could hear his voice rising but he couldn't quiet himself. He was angry, he was hurt and he was definitely going to make sure Sasuke knew about it.

"Do you even love me Sasuke?!"  
Sasuke scoffed at the lunacy of the boy before him. "Of course I love you Naru, but you know why things have to be like this. "

"I know Sasuke but I can't keep this up anymore, I love you but if you keep lying to yourself and keep us a secret I will leave you! We fight in school; we pretend that we have no connection. Don't you understand how much that hurts me?"

Sasuke felt sick as a tear escaped his Naruto's precious eyes. "Naru-"

"No, don't Sasuke. You can't try and make this better this time. I can forgive you for almost everything but not Sakura anymore. She is your fucking girlfriend Sasuke! How can you even think about embracing me when you have been with her?"

"Naruto you know this is hard for me, my parents have expectations of me and I can't just abandon them for you. Sakura is just a puppet, I don't love her, and you know that."

Sasuke tried to reach out for Naruto but Naruto pushed him away, feeling anger course through his veins. "That makes it so much worse Sasuke. Sakura is a vindictive, evil bitch and the fact that you are not just using her but having sex with her hurts me."

Silence swept over the room, no one knew what to say. Naruto was hurt and Sasuke couldn't say anything to make it better. He knew that sleeping with Sakura was a bad idea but he knew that when his father had organised him and Sakura together to get her father to agree to an account with Uchiha industries.

Sasuke still couldn't believe that he had agreed to this.

Fuck.

Sasuke was a twisted kid.

"Naruto, I know this hurts you but I j-"

_Beep_

Sasuke looked down at his phone and read the text message.

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_Sasukebabeyyyyyy ^_^ _

_On my way to yours and I have a bigggg surprise for you! It involves me, u and new underwear! Sooooo wet thinking about u n me._

_And dw I will be extra loud tonight ;))))))) _

_Love you so muchhh my sex monkey xxxxxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxx _

Naruto felt a bit of bile swell, ready to explode at the thought of his Sasuke and Sakura getting it on. Sex monkey ... who did she think she was. Stupid slut!

Sasuke stood up and look at Naruto with an apologetic look. "No fucking way Sasuke, you are not leaving me right now to go fuck your slut of a fake girlfriend!"

"Naruto, what am I meant to do, call her and be like 'hey you know what Sakura I am not coming because I am going to stay with my boyfriend' is that what I should do?"

"YES! That is exactly what you should do. You should stay here and love me."

"Look Naruto, if I am not there when Sakura arrives she is going to throw a tantrum and my father will get mad at me for wrecking his chances at scoring an account with the Haruno family. I am sure this can wait another day!"

Sasuke grabbed his stuff and went to kiss Naruto but the blonde flinched away, a hurt expression gracing his lovely features. "Look Nara, I won't do anything sexual with her, okay?"

Naruto wanted to slap his stupid boyfriend in the face. "No it isn't okay Sasuke. You are choosing her again!"

Sasuke sighed. "I am not choosing her, I am just trying to help my father. God, I am not getting into this Naruto, I have to go."

He kissed the blonde on the forehead and was half way out the door when Naruto yelled out. "If you leave, we are done Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped for a moment but shrugged it off and left.

Naruto didn't mean it.

He could never leave Sasuke.

. . 

To be continued

And that's it for now ^_^ what did you think? Any tips? Let me know

Next chapter will be soon xx


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again guys I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, there were a lot of things I would have liked to improve but I am still an uber noob at finding out how to edit my stories after posting them If anyone knows, please let me know!

HELPPP! No matter what I do I can't seem to separate my chapters to make it easy to read because when I post it everything just disappears :/ somebody tell me how too?

Anyways enjoy the second chapter.

**My Beautiful Boy**

**Chapter 2 **

He was an asshole. He was cruel, selfish and most of the time, Naruto wondered why everyone always wanted his attention. That was until his attention was focused on Naruto. When they were alone it was as if everything wrong and unfair in the world just stopped existing.

Sasuke had his faults but it was the good things that kept Naruto with him.

It was how Sasuke only smiled when he and Naruto were alone and how he secretly liked to scoff himself with ramen and cookies while watching ridiculously stupid YouTube videos. It was everything that Sasuke hid from the world that Naruto had fallen in love with.

However there was one fault that had begun to pick at their relationship; Sasuke's constant need to seek his father's approval. When they were 10 Sasuke jumped out of a tree and broke his arm to get his father's attention because that's what Itachi did and at 13 Sasuke asked out 7 different girls because his father wanted to get in league with their parents.

Now at 17 Sasuke had done his ultimate betrayal to Naruto; he started dating Sakura Haruno. Sakura was the biggest bitch and surprisingly, before the blonde realised his love for Sasuke, he actually thought maybe he had feelings for her.

Naruto knew he was the other 'women' in Sasuke's life and a massive part of him wanted to end their relationship, but with just one touch, one kiss, Sasuke could keep him.

However Naruto knew he couldn't be his dirty little secret anymore.

Naruto was pissed. No, pissed didn't even begin to cover how Naruto was feeling right at this moment. So not only did Naruto give his boyfriend an ultimatum last night that did not work in his favour but he was also now late for school due to somebody literally parking their car on top of his bike.

So here Naruto was, sitting on top of some stranger's car for the last fifteen minutes waiting so he could kill the owner of it. He couldn't help that his mind kept wondering back to his beautiful, yet annoying boyfriend.

Naruto wanted to scream, why life couldn't just be easy for him!

"What are you doing on top of my car?" Naruto was awoken from his troubling thoughts by a man's voice. He turned his head, ready to give this asshole a piece of his mind but suddenly all his words were lost.

The man in front of him was a living, breathing sex god with his blood red hair, piercing green eyes and body that, while not as good as Sasuke's, still oozed sex appeal.

"Well ...?" The red haired sex god raised his nonexistent eyebrow in questioning manner.

Naruto shook his head in an attempt to wake himself from his daze. Attempting not to stutter Naruto said, "Um... you ... you ran over my bike."

Naruto could have crawled in a hole and died at that very moment. Not only did he sound like a wimpy little girl but he also stuttered.

Smooth Naruto, real smooth.

The fiery red haired looked at the wheels of his very expensive lotus Elise S car and what do you know, there was a crummy, rusty bike underneath. "Oh, sorry about that, I don't know how I missed it?"

Naruto looked at this guy confused. Despite the fact that this kid looked like he hadn't slept in a couple of days due to the dark rings around his eyes, Naruto still doubted that he could have missed Naruto's crummy bike.

"My name is Gaara; if you want I can give you a ride to school Naruto?"

Wait a second, how could this guy know who Naruto was. "How do you know who I am?"

Naruto eyed the boy of suspiciously. What if this guy was a stalker, or a serial murder, or a rapist? "Naruto I know I am not Sasuke Uchiha but you would think you would know the people who are in the same year and classes as you."

"We are in the same year? But you look so much older than me, plus you drive such an expensive car?"

Gaara scoffed. "That has nothing to do with age, now do you want a lift to school or will you get off my cars bonnet and walk?"

Naruto didn't want to get in the car with a guy who looked like a sleep deprived raccoon but with his bike out of commission he definitely couldn't walk it.

"You're not a rapist are you?" Gaara glared at the blonde. "... just kidding."

Gaara walked over to the car and opened the door. " Get in or get lost!"

Naruto got of the bonnet and took a deep breath. I will not be killed, I will not be killed, I will not be killed.

Naruto opened the door and got in. The car felt as nice as it looked; in fact it was so nice that Naruto felt like he was dirtying the car just by sitting in it.

Gaara reached down and switched the radio own and much to Naruto surprise his favourite band Metallica started to play. "I love this song, Enter Sandman is amazing."

Gaara glanced at Naruto surprised by his words. "I never thought you would like this type of music."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, my mum and dad were really into it when I was growing up so I learnt all the songs, I can even play a few on the guitar."

While Gaara didn't say anything Naruto was aware he was listening so he continued. "In fact my parents used to teach me a lot of instruments; I think they wanted me to be some sort of musician super star."

"Why don't they teach you anymore?" Naruto was surprised that Gaara bothered to speak; he seemed like more of a listener than a speaker.

"Um, they died when I was 10, in a car accident!" The car went silent for about 5 minutes; no one particularly knew what to say so instead they just listened to the words of Metallica songs.

Suddenly Gaara spoke, "My mum died when I was born, she died giving birth to me."  
Naruto was shocked by this revelation, "I don't really have anybody else."

Naruto had a strong urge to comfort Gaara, to hug him and tell him that everything was going to be okay. He wanted to get to know him and be friends.

After all they were the same.

Naruto thought he would still be angry at the fact that his bike was completely destroyed but something about Gaara made Naruto feel at ease.

What is this?  
Hmmmmm, maybe Naruto was just a sucker for a pretty face?

Arriving at school with Gaara, Naruto couldn't help but notice the fact that everyone was staring. Was it so peculiar for them to be friends or was it strange for Gaara to be talking to someone?

Gaara insisted on walking Naruto to his locker after it turned out that they almost had every class together. Naruto couldn't help but feel bad, he had been so wrapped up in him and Sasuke that he had been missing out on a possible great friendship with Gaara.

Arriving at school Sasuke was nervous to see Naruto. Should he just apologise? No, Uchiha's didn't apologise.

Sasuke paced backwards at his locker waiting for his blonde to go to his locker like he did every morning. When he heard the blonde's laugh he felt a smiling tug on his lips but he repressed it.

Sasuke spun around to see his Naruto but his eyes narrowed when he noticed his blonde was in fact not alone. Gaara Sabaku, Konoha high schools resident sex addict slut. Sasuke had heard about him when Sakura went on one of her whiney tirades where she hated everyone and everything and wished to bitch Sasuke's ear off about them.

Supposedly he was a man whore who didn't kiss, hmph, what a joke.

The bell suddenly rung but Gaara and Naruto didn't move, they appeared too engrossed in their conversation to even notice it.

Naruto was smiling and could feel himself being too touchy feely with Gaara but there was something about him that put Naruto at ease.

Suddenly it was as if Gaara was a different person, his entire atmosphere changed. He was suddenly cold, like an icy prince instead of the rather kind, yet socially awkward guy that Naruto had meet this morning.

"Gaara what are you glaring at?" Naruto looked in the direction that Gaara was facing and was meet with a glare that Naruto was far too used to seeing.

Sasuke looked pissed.

Suddenly Sasuke did something that was so unusual and different to the normal school Sasuke version. He walked over to Naruto and Gaara. "I see you found yourself a new boyfriend already Naruto, try not to catch some disease. After all when he ditches you to the curb you don't want to be any worse than you are!" Sasuke was listening to his words and despite the fact that he was disgusted with himself and what he was saying, he couldn't stop.

"Who knew you were so shallow! I thought you were something special but clearly you are just a fucking slut like Sakura." Sasuke sneered at Naruto and sent death glares at Gaara.

Gaara smirked at the red head, surprised at the fact that Sasuke appeared to be rather jealous of Gaara. "Fuck off Uchiha, pretty sure Naruto can talk and fuck whoever he wants."

The usually passive and emotionless raven felt furious. Who did this asshole think he was, didn't he realise that Naruto was his? No one, and Sasuke meant no one, could have him.

Sasuke ignored Gaara and looked at Naruto. "I thought you loved me."  
Naruto felt speechless, he wanted to defend himself, to say that he loved Sasuke and that there was not one else but before he could Sasuke turned and walked to class.

Naruto wanted to cry. He wanted to cry and then ran after Sasuke and beg for forgiveness.

A hand was placed on Naruto's shoulder and he glanced up at Gaara. " Don't go after him, he is a fuckhead."  
Naruto attempted to squash any thoughts of chasing Sasuke. "Do you wanna ditch school with me?"

Naruto had never ditched school with anyone but Sasuke before. This felt like a forbidden fruit, he knew Sasuke would think something was up.

"Sure, let's go!"

Sasuke was jerk.

However Naruto couldn't lie to himself, he loved Sasuke more than anything.

But maybe that wasn't enough.

~ To be continued ~

And that's a wrap for chapter 2. What did you think? Did you enjoy it? And I don't want to hear any 'that's so not like Gaara' blah blah blah, wait til more chapters and if he isn't back to his normal, hot brooding self, than you can be mad 3  
I have really appreciated the reviews and it has made me very happy to see that people are enjoying my story Don't forget to leave me feedback!

Thank you everyone xx


End file.
